Destiny will bring us back together
by BlackwaterLove
Summary: once Quil saw Claire he imprinted on her. when he told her parents they were terrified of him being around their daughter, and they left La push what will happen when Claire comes back and Quil sees her pregnant and married....... please try it!
1. First sight

**This is my first Quil and Claire story I hope you like it and comment. I'm new at this so my writing can be a little off so tell me what I did wrong so that way I can fix it.

* * *

**

**_QUIL'S POV_**

I was walking on the side walk making my way over to Sam and Emily's house, feeling the breeze of the cold air around me. Days like this made being a werewolf more enjoyable. I was already imagining running through the forest, racing against the breeze as it played with my fur. I could smell the aroma of the trees around me, feeling the sun shining down on my body and hear everything. That was the cool thing about being a werewolf you have super smell and hearing and my favorite of all of them is speed.

When I reached Sam and Emily's house, Sam was already waiting for me outside. He had an exhausted expression on his face, we usually don't get exhausted unless we come from fighting a vampire but we haven't came across one.

"Sam you look tired, what have you been doing" I asked then his face turned into a warning face.

"Emily's two nieces came and we couldn't get them to sleep, so don't make any noise because the two of them are some trouble makers" he said exaggerating a bit.

"Their babies right" that was such a stupid question but he answered anyways.

"Yup Chloe is three and Claire is two" when he said the name Claire something inside me felt like I wanted to see her so badly and protect her from any harm.

"I promise I wont wake them up and I think your exaggerating too much. I mean come on they're babies" I said teasingly with a smile on my face.

"oh really. Wait till they wake up and I'm gonna make you take care of them and attend the tea parties Chloe makes for her two teddy bears. Seriously that girl can organize ten tea parties a day" he said with an expression that had to make me burst out laughing. Then I heard cries coming from upstairs.

"you two" Emily scolded "Thanks for waking her up, now she's never gonna stop crying" Emily hissed coming from inside with a little girl on her arms. Sam looked guilty and went over to her an whispered something in her ear that made her smiled and of course Sam was now forgiven.

Sometimes it was awkward being around people that imprinted. They way they moved around them with such love, like Emily and Sam or Jared and Kim. I wonder if that's how I'm gonna be if I ever imprint.

Emily was now looking at me waiting for me to apologize. "Sorry Emily you should have seen Sam's Expression when he was telling me about the tea parties Chloe makes" I said "Is this Chloe or Claire" I asked pointing at the little girl in her hands and again I felt something in me when I said Claire's name

"Yea yea your forgiven and this is Chloe" She pointed at the little girl in her hands "Claire is upstairs crying. Here Sam hold Chloe" she handed still crying Chloe to Sam "I'm gonna go get Claire" she walked inside and I followed her in while Sam went straight to the kitchen.

"Here Chloe" Sam said while he gave her the bottle and layed her down on one of the sofas. I heard more crying coming from upstairs. I wanted to go and make Claire stop crying because somehow her cries made me feel pain inside me.

"Quil would you like something to drink" Sam asked me and I nodded while following him inside the kitchen. Sam handed me the drink and we sat down on the kitchen table. Sam and I started talking about pack stuff. He asked me how I was taking the werewolf thing and how was my grandpa.

The cries of Claire had now moved to the living room and soon they were getting closer. I still had the urge to go and make her stop crying cuz it still hurt to hear her cry. I heard Emily's footsteps getting closer to the kitchen. Then Emily came in with crying Claire in her hands.

I can't even begin to explain what I felt when I saw Claire. I felt the urge to go and get her from Emily's arms, which I see Claire was struggling against. I then realized that I was staring at Claire too long and looked away. Emily and Sam were staring at me oddly. Emily finally put her down and to my surprise Claire came running straight to me.

She wrapped her little hands around my leg and I felt happy. She was the person that had control over my life now, I don't think I could live without her. What was wrong with me? Why was I feeling this?

Before I could think about it I had little Claire in my hands and I heard a gasp coming from Emily and she was looking at me in wonder. Sam had a panicked looked and was looking at me like if he was trying to comprehend what he was seeing.

I quickly put Claire down on the ground again and storm out of Sam and Emily's hose only to hear Claire crying. I felt like crying when I heard her cry so hard. When I reached the forest I quickly took my clothes off and phased. I could hear Sam calling my name to wait for him in his thoughts and that made me run faster.

Out of nowhere Sam appeared and had me pinned down on the ground.

* * *

**Review. like it? hate it? what do you think?**


	2. Claire Bear

**Heres the next chapter enjoy!**

* * *

**_QUIL'S POV_**

I tried one or two attempts on getting him off of me but I didn't succeed instead he graved me harder. I kept struggling against his grab.

_Quil stop this right now_ Sam ordered in an alpha voice that had me stop. No one could disobey an alpha command. _Now go change and will talk about this in human form._ We phased back and started walking back to the road.

"What is wrong with me Sam" I started "I feel like Claire is the only reason I live for now a-and when she was crying I felt the urge to go and calm her down because it hurt me to see her cry. I mean what the hell is that?_"_ I said panicking what was wrong with me

"Quil calm down OK this is normal this on-" I cut him off

"NORMAL HOW IS THIS NORMAL" I yelled "No sixteen year old goes of and sees a two year old girl and wants to keep her to himself like I do" I hissed mad, can't he see what the problem is here. And he still says it's normal.

"You imprinted on her Quil that's why you feel that way, don't worry that's how I felt when I first say Emily" he said. How could I have imprinted on a baby for crying out loud.

"Is that even possible" I asked

"Well yea I guess but don't worry Quil... sure it's gonna be hard considering how long you have to wait until she's grown up, but it's not your fault or hers, imprinting just happens because your meant to be together even if you have to wait fourteen years for her" he said with a positive voice I guess it can be OK.

"OK I guess so"

"Now Quil she's too young to understand about what you feel about her and there's a long time to come-" I cut him off

"Sam it's not like you and Emily or like Jared and Kim it's like, ill do whatever she wants me to do and ill protect her from anything. You could say like a protective big brother but she's what I live for now" Sam smiled at my words

"That's what I thought it was..... now lets go back because I think Claire is driving Emily crazy with the tantrum she threw when you left" I can already imagine seeing Claire again.

"OK lets go back I miss her already" I said with a grin on my face

When we got there I could still hear Claire crying and it hurt so when I saw her I practically ran to her, Sam chuckled at my reaction."If this is how your gonna act every time she cries, your gonna be worse, then an over protective mother" he said with a laugh and I grimaced at the thought of me running to her every time she cried although it doesn't bother me its the opposite it makes me feel good when I can make her happy. I carried her in my arms and it felt so good, like she belonged there.

What I thought more was at the thought of what the guys were going to thinks when I tell them that I imprinted on a two year old. "Don't worry about the guys Quil they'll understand your our brother after all" It's like he read my mind I was glad and I do hope they don't tease me.

My little Claire stopped crying once I had her in my arms, I went back to the liveng room and sat down on one of the sofas. Soon she fell asleep, she is so cute when shes sleeping. I realized that I was still staring at her.

When I looked up, Emily was staring at us with curious eyes and an anxious face. "Emily I-" I started but she cut me off

"It's OK Quil I'm not mad I understand" she said. I was relieved. I looked down at Claire again and just stared at her. After a while I could hear Emily and Sam going upstairs. Soon Chloe woke up again and announced that she was going to make another tea party for her teddy bears, that made me smile. I soon fell asleep with Claire in my arms. It was the best sleep I have ever had.

I woke up only to look at Claire with an annoyed look I guess she was trying to wake me up. She looked so cute when she was mad and so a smile appeared on my face. It didn't take long for her to return the smile.

She pointed at herself with her little finger and said "Cwaire" I was amazed at her speaking and even more amazed that I finally got to hear her beautiful voice. She looked annoyed again because I wouldn't answer fast and I could only smile at her. So I pointed at my self and said "Quil" she smiled and her forehead furrowed willed she moved her lips as if trying to say my name, she simply said "Qwil" I couldn't believe how something so small can make me happy liked this little simple word.

Once again I was staring at her. Her eyes were really light blue almost Grey, she had a tiny nose and a perfect little face. Claire got off of my lap and grabbed my hand and started pulling me towards a pile of dolls and we started playing with them.

It could have been hours that we've been playing dolls, soon Sam and Emily Came down and Sam smiled "Looks like Claire has you wrapped around her little finger already" Sam said grinning, Emily threw him a dirty look, while I threw him one of Claire's dolls at full speed right to his face.

Claire on the other hand had her little hands on her hips and she had that irritated look again and she was pointing at the doll I threw at Sam. "Sorry Claire Bear" I said, wow were did Claire Bear come from. Sam just burst out laughing and Emily couldn't hold back a laugh.

Claire is my life now, the only thing I will always live for, and if someone took that away I would die. I love my Claire Bear, always.

* * *

**Review! like it? hate it?**

**Review=Preview**


	3. Overprotective

**Here's the next chapter i know it short but i had to get it over with.**

* * *

**_QUIL'S POV_**

It has been almost three months since the day I imprinted on Claire. Those days have been the happiest days of my life. I've spent most of my time with her,- well when ever she comes to Emily's house-, and when I'm not with her I'm other doing patrols or I'm with my family.

When I told the guys about me imprinting on Claire they were happy for me, and they also said it was weird for me to imprint on a two year old.

After that its all been me and Claire, sometimes I would take her out to the park or the beach. I would always get scared when Claire went to close to the water that's why I would always hold her hand and never let go. Maybe I, was worse than an over protective mother, the guys would always call me momma Quil whenever I was too over protective.

Like the time when Claire was about to eat a hot dog and she put too much in her mouth I practically panicked. All I could think of was Claire choking, which didn't happen because I got it out of her mouth right on time.

All the guys but Sam and Jared burst out laughing when I got the hot dog out of her little mouth and then Seth suddenly said momma Quil which made the guys laugh more. I was dying in embarrassment, but I would prefer being called Momma Quil or the guys laughing at me, than having my Claire choking.

The other time was when we had a bonfire and we were putting marshmallows in the fire. I had given one on a stick to Claire when she kept saying that she was a big girl and that she could do it herself.

Well she left it in the fire too long and it turn into flames. Once she got it out she started screaming, and I had just left my seat right next to her to go get a soda when I heard her scream. I practically threw every one out of my way so I could go to her. When I got to her I took the marshmallow away from her hands with out noticing that it was on flames and I ended up burning my self. Even though we heal fast it still hurt.

When I looked up I saw everyone staring at me and all I said was "what" and that made the guys burst out laughing even Jared and Sam laughed this time. Once again Seth called out Momma Quil with an accent that made everyone laugh harder.

After everyone stopped laughing I gave Claire another marshmallow on a stick and this time I was gonna watch it and tell her to take it out once it was hot enough.

When the marshmallow was ready I helped her take it out of the fire and I gasped when I felt that the marshmallow was too hot for her to put in her tiny mouth, so I took it away from her started blowing on it until it got a little cold.

Again everyone burst out laughing at my reaction and when I mean everyone I mean Claire too.

"Man Quil...your gonna make...our self's pie...if you keep over reacting...like this again" Embry said in between laughs. After all that we all finally went home and we said our good bye's. I will never forget all this over reactions I've had with Claire, mostly because in wolf form all the guys keep remembering them specially Embry and Seth. OK back to the present.

Tomorrow I was taking Claire to the beach just like I promised her. She was so happy When I told her I could still remember the look on her face.

Claire's third birthday was only two months away. I cant believe time has gone by so fast, on the day after her birthday, Sam and I are gonna tell Claire's mother about werewolves and imprinting. I really hope every thing goes well.

* * *

**I know it's short but i hope you liked it review!**

**REVIEW=PREVIEW**


	4. The park

**Sorry I took so long, I've been sick for these past few days. Please, Please Review I haven't**** been getting a lot of review lately. **

**Here's the next chapter, hope you like it.**

* * *

**_QUIL'S POV_**

I was taking Claire to the park today, she had been asking me for two days now but I wasn't able to take her because we came across a bloodsucker's sent. I had been so mad at my self when I saw her face become sad when I told her I couldn't take her.

Yesterday night we finally had her and this other male bloodsucker trapped and I got the chance to kill the girl blood sucking leech or should I say bitch just like how Paul calls every vampire girl we come across. The male got away.

So today I was finally gonna be able to take Claire to the park just like I promised her. I smiled just by thinking of seeing Claire again. Luckily she was going to be at Sam's house today and half of tomorrow because her mom went on a business trip to Seattle and she was gonna stay there until tomorrow.

I snapped out of my own little world when I heard the guys come in. Jake was the first one to come through the door followed by Embry, Paul, and Seth.

Jake had this mad face on, Embry, and Seth had a grimaced/happy look on their faces. While Paul had a look that looked like if he just saw the sun for the first time, this must mean on thing.

"Paul you imprinted, didn't you" I asked with a grin on my face.

"Yes he did and he imprinted on my sister Rachel" Jake answered with an even more mad face but of course I knew he was gonna be over it by tomorrow.

"Congratulations man I'm happy for you" I said to Paul.

"Thanks and man have you seen her she is so hot" he said amazed. I just laughed and so did Embry, and Seth, Jake just growled and that made us all stop laughing.

"Come on Jake give him a break the man is just in love I bet your gonna be the same when you imprint" said Embry

'"Sure sure and I'm never gonna imprint OK" he growled

"OK whatever you say" I said

"lets hope Paul is not going to be a momma Quil right, cuz if he is, its not Quil that will make us pie our pants, it's gonna be you Paul" Seth said teasingly. I shot him a dirty look while the other guys laughed and Paul shot him a glare.

"Shut up Seth" Paul and I said together.

"Whatever" he said "do any of you guys know what time it is?" Seth asked.

"It's eleven o' five." Embry answered. That reminds me, I gotta take Claire to the park.

"Crap! I gotta head home, I promised my mom I would buy her some groceries for lunch and I haven't even gone to the store." he said panicking. I chuckled

"Well you better head home before your mom kills you." Jake said with a laugh. Then Seth left the house with an inhuman speed.

"I wonder when he's gonna imprint" Embry wondered.

"Yeah that way we can make fun of him for being overprotective, like he does with us" Paul said.

"Are you guys gonna stay here or are you gonna leave cuz I gotta go take Claire to the park." I asked while graving the car keys and some chips from the kitchen.

"I'm gonna go see Rachel again and get to know her better" Paul answered. "Yeah and I'm coming with you" I heard Jake say.

"I'm just gonna go take a run and then go to sleep, before patrolling" Embry answered. I'm happy I didn't have to patrol today.

"OK guys well ill see ya'll later then" I said while I followed them outside.

While I drove to Sam and Emily's house I kept thinking of what I was going to give Claire for her birthday, which is less than two months away. A teddy bear would make her happy but she already has three. A Barbie was off of the list because she would take the head off once she played with it, she had that habit with Barbies now. Every Barbie she has or had didn't have a head.

I wanted something that would make her think of me when ever she see it, a necklace would be good, how about a bracelet or ring. That's perfect I would buy her a bracelet with a silver wolf in the front.

I finally reached Sam's house, I got off and I went inside. There she was sitting down eating a banana watching Emily cook. She looked so beautiful just sitting there.

She looked up and smiled at me and when she saw me and I returned it. "Hi Qwil" she said, god I loved that voice. Claire got down from the chair and ran to me. I picked her up and I saw Emily looking at us with adoration.

"Hey Claire-bear you ready to go to the park" I asked her with a smile, she only nodded. We said our good byes to Emily and headed to my jeep. I buckled her up and we left.

"So Claire-bear are you excited about your birthday" I asked her and watched when her face lit up when I asked her.

"yawp Cwaire is weady for her pawty" she said, I love how she had that little accent.

"What is your party theme gonna be Claire"

"Pwincess with poopoh and pink" she said with a giggle. When we reached the park, Claire went straight to the slide, with me following right behind her of course.

* * *

Man that girl can really play at the park, she had me running after her when she was about to fall of the slide and after that I never left her side. Then she had me swinging her on he swings for half an hour. She also wanted to go on the monkey bars, so I had to hold her by the hips while she moved her hands on the poles. After all that she wanted to go back to the swings and another thirty minutes went by then she wanted to go to the slide but I said it was getting late and she had to go eat, she started screaming so loud that the whole play ground of kids were looking at us with annoyed looks.

I told Claire that they were going to close the ice cream shop if she didn't hurry up, that got her to finally stop yelling and we left. When we arrived at the ice cream shop she got a small cone of strawberry and chocolate ice cream, while I got a large one.

Right now she was half way done with her little ice cream cone, me on the other hand had already finished three big ice cream cones and a sundae.

When she was done she had a chocolate ice cream all around her mouth she looked so cute. After that we went back to Emily's house and she fell asleep on our way there.

When we arrived at the house the whole pack was there. Sam and Jake had worried looks on their faces when we walked in, and once they saw us their faces turned into relieved faces. I wondered what was going on.

Emily came forward and took sleeping Claire from my hands and went upstairs. I guess she wanted me to speak to the pack privately.

"Whats up Sam why do you all have worried faces" I asked afraid of what hes answer might be.

"Quil do you remember the bloodsucker you killed yesterday night and how the male one got away " he asked and I nodded "Well it turns out that he was her mate and we caught his sent again all the way to the ocean. But we believe hes coming back and since you killed his mate hes gonna come after you that's why we were so worried that he might of gotten you or Claire" I nodded and winced slightly as he said Claire's name.

"What took you guys so long" Embry asked

"Yea you guys left like at eleven thirty and came right now and it's five P.M. Already" Jake added.

"Claire had me swinging her for thirty minutes on the swing" I started "then she wanted to go to the monkey bars, and back again to the swings for another thirty minutes. After all that she wanted to go to the slide but I told her it was late and she had to eat something. Apparently that was the wrong thing to say because she started screaming and yelling and I had to calm her down because the whole park was staring at us with annoyed looks" I said taking a deep breath.

"I finally convinced her by telling her that the ice cream shop was gonna close and then we left but she eats so slow that we spent like two hours there" I finished and every one was staring at me. "What" I asked.

"Wow that was a lot for one day" Seth said "were there any momma Quils during all that time" he teased. I just rolled my eyes at him.

The pack and I talked for a while then they all had to go. Some had to go home, and others had to go on patrol. I went upstairs to check on Claire, she was still sleeping, She looks so adorable when she sleeps. Then I went home, Straight to bed. Tomorrow I was gonna go get Claire her birthday present.

* * *

**Thanks for reading and please REVIEW the next chapter will be up sometime tomorrow!!!!!**

**Review! hate it? like it? what do you think? Review!**

**Review=Preview**


	5. Bloodsucker

**Sorry, I haven't updated in about a week but i've been sick and my computer has been acting stupid. Please review and i hope you like this next chapter its the longest one so far.**

* * *

**_QUILS POV_**

I was going to Seattle to pick Claire's birthday present up from the jewelry store. I ordered it three weeks ago and today was the day they were going to have it ready. While I was driving I could see the trees out side the window, I finally arrived at the jewelry store, I got out of the car and went inside.

"Good morning sir what can I do for you today" the jeweler asked.

"I came to pick up a bracelet with a howling wolf on it" I told the jeweler, I was sure Claire would love this present. She always told me that she thought wolves were cute, like dogs.

After he gave me the bracelet and I payed him I got out of the store and there it was the nasty smell of a vampire but I knew this smell, like if I had smelled it before. It isn't a scent of one of the Cullen's because I knew theirs better than other vampires, but I think I have an idea of who this smell could be.

I opened the car door and threw the bracelet inside the I locked it, and I ran towards the forest to phase, and howled to let the pack know that there was a problem.

Soon there were voices in my head I noticed it was Sam, Jared, Paul, Jake, and Embry.

_I smelled a vampires scent but I think I've smelled this sent before and it's not one of the Cullen's _I told them, the sent was getting closer and closer.

_OK were are you now Quil S_am asked.

_I'm in Seattle _I answered great I'm gonna have to fight a vampire alone.

_Just stall him OK we wi-_

_I'm here what did I miss _Leah said cutting Sam off.

_Well I'm here in Seattle alone with a scent of a vampire that keeps getting closer and closer _I answered in a sarcastic tone.

_No need to be sarcastic, and hey I'm only thirty minutes away from Seattle _Leah said finally someone is not two hours away from here.

_Well kick those little feet and get running _I told her and she started running. We could see the trees through her mind going past by her fast. Leah is a really fast runner she could probably outrun Sam or Jake.

_Thanks _she said that's the good thing about Leah she's faster than any member of our pack. Sometimes she could come in handy with fights.

_Yea yea yea could you two just stop flirting already _Embry said annoyed I could tell Leah was getting mad like me.

_SHUT UP EMBRY WE ARE NOT FLIRTING _Leah yelled mad.

_yea its true....we all know Leah is the fastest runner, no need to rub it in _Paul added.

_ALL OF YOU BE QUIET ALREADY WE HAVE A PROBLEM HERE _Jake said making us shut up. Wow I have never heard him scream like that before.

_Thank you Jacob _Sam said_ he's right we do have a problem.....Leah how far away are you from Seattle now_

_about ten minutes _she answered

The scent was getting stronger and stronger, then there he was. The same male bloodsucker that was with the girl bloodsucker I killed.

The leech had those black eyes, with a terrifying look on his face. It gave me the chills just by looking at him

"You killed my precious mate Anna and I'm gonna kill you" he yelled wow they do take it seriously. Now I could see pain in his horrifying black eyes.

Then he threw his self at me at full force. I fought back and threw him against a tree, he got up and launched his self at me again. I landed on my back and I heard bones cracking.

Pain went shot through me as more bones cracked but I kept fighting back. This time I landed on top of him and he collapsed, but then he threw me against another tree.

This time a leg broke, I got up and threw my self at him again but he was faster so he threw me back to the ground about twenty five feet away from him. I kept hearing the guys telling me to fight back and to get up.

_You can do it Quil come on._

_Quil fight back and kill him._

_Guys stop pressuring him_

The bloodsucker threw his self at me again but this time before he reached me a small gray wolf jumped towards him and dropped him to the ground.

_Go Leah _

_Kick his ass_

I hadn't even noticed it was Leah until one of the guys said it. My body was hurting to even notice anything.

Leah was fighting back but the bloodsucker kept fighting back with more force. The vampire threw Leah against a tree but she got up Quickly and and kicked him to a tree but he got up.

Leah tried as much to fight back but I knew she couldn't win alone she needed my help. I tried to get up but my leg and back hurt so much.

_Come on Quil try to get up one of the guys said gently_

_She needs your help Quil another one of the guys said I couldn't even think to figure out who it was._

_Do this for Claire Quil she wouldn't want to see you or Leah dead right t_hat one got my attention.

I started thinking of the pain It would do to Claire if I didn't live or I would never get to be with her if I die.

I got up and started fighting back to the bloodsucker with Leah. He threw Leah against a tree and me into another but I quickly got up and threw my self at him even if it hurt the way it did.

Soon I saw five wolfs appear from the trees, the black wolf at lead which is Sam followed by the shaggy russet fur wolf which is Jake. With the other wolfs following them.

I was still fighting the vampire with all my force while Leah was thrown to twenty feet away from where we were fighting.

The bloodsuckers eyes got wide when he saw the other five wolfs approach us, Jake was the first to step in the fight, he kicked him into a tree with full force that it even hurt my ears with the sound it made when he hit the tree.

When I looked around I was Sam where Leah was thrown and she had her eyes closed. Sam kept telling her to get a up, that they were here and she didn't have to fight anymore, but Leah was unconscious.

I felt the pain Sam felt just by looking at him. Even though he broke her heart he still loved her as a sister.

The guys were still fighting the vampire, I suddenly felt dizzy and fell to the ground, I say the guys turn around to look at me. I tried really hard to keep my eyes open but the last thing I saw was the vampire getting away by climbing on a tree, he jumped to another and another tree, he was out of sight. Then everything went black.

When I woke up, I was in human form with shorts on. I felt like if I was flying, it was a weird thing to feel.

I tried opening my eyes, and when I did I looked around and all I saw was ground going by quickly. I lifted my head and saw trees going by one hundred miles per hour. Then I realized I was on a wolfs back.

This is exactly how I looked; I was on the back of a russet wolf -which I noticed was Jacob- laying down on my belly with my head on one side of his body and my feet on the other side of his body. I looked ridiculous.

Soon Jacob stopped we were outside of Sam and Emily's house. Jared and Embry phased back into humans and helped me get off of Jacob and inside. I noticed Leah was being carried inside too. They put me on one of the sofas in the living room with a big cover and a pillow.

My body was still soared from the fight with the bloodsucker, I couldn't even move or walk. Then Jacob and Sam came through the door, Sam was the first one to speak.

"How are you feeling Quil"

"Not good my whole body hurts and I can't even move" I answered, then I saw Emily walk in with a sleeping Chloe in her arms. Claire was still here and she was gonna see me like this.

"Oh my gosh what happened to Quil and Leah" Emily asked with wide eyes.

"Quil came across a vampires sent in Seattle and it turn out to be a mate of the female vampire Quil killed. He was after Quil and Leah was close to Seattle so when the vampire defeated Quil she got there in time before the bloodsucker could kill him. Then Quil got up because we told him to do this for Claire and they were fighting him until Leah was unconscious and then we got there but the bloodsucker ran away once he saw us" Sam explained to her.

I hadn't even noticed that mostly all the guys were gone only Leah, Sam, Emily, Jake and I were left here in the room.

After a while of talking, Jake had to go home. They had moved Leah into the guest bedroom and Emily was with her right now.

I looked over at the clock and it read five o' ten, Claire's mom wasn't gonna be here for another two hours. My body was still hurting badly.

I still haven't seen Claire today mostly because I can't even move and because shes sleeping. Soon sleep won over me.

When I woke up I saw Claire crouched in front of me with tears in her eyes. I felt pain in me just by looking at her. I tried to sit up and succeeded, my body didn't hurt that much anymore, sleep really did help me heal but not enough for Claire not to notice.

"Claire don't cry honey I'm OK" I pleaded, I couldn't even stand to look at her in pain it hurt so much.

"Qwil...wut..happened...to ya, you don't look..gwood" she said through sobs.

"I got in an accident sweety, but I'm OK now so please don't cry I don't like to see you like this OK" I told her almost pleading "Come here" I told her as I carried her into my lap.

I kept Claire in my arms until she fell asleep, she was so peaceful and quiet when she slept. I could spend days just looking at her without getting bored.

After a while I heard footsteps from the stairs, then I noticed it was Emily. She was looking at us with adoring eyes, she looked at us like that every time we were playing or if I had her in my arms.

"Claire's mom called she said that she's not gonna be able to come and pick her up, she's coming tomorrow in the afternoon" she said with a smile on her face.

"Oh OK" I answered and we left it at that, I heard her go back up stairs and into her room. I heard Leah moving around her bed in the guest room, I would have to thank her tomorrow for helping me with the bloodsucker.

I kept thinking about Claire's birthday present; Claire's birthday present, crap I left it in the car and I left the car in Seattle. I was gonna have to go back there again tomorrow but I knew Sam wasn't going to let me go alone.

I covered Claire and I with the cover and soon I drifted into sleep with my little Sleeping Claire-bear in my arms.

* * *

**How was it? Like it? hate it? review**

**Heres a little list of the upcoming things:**

**1. claires birthday**

**2. a walk on the beach**

**3. dont go Claire-bear**

**remember REVIEW=PREVIEW**


	6. Claire's birthday party

**I'm sorry, i didn't type faster because my mouse stopped working and i hadn't had time to go buy a new one until yesterday, and i still needed to spell check this chapter.**

**here it is enjoy!!**

**This chapter is dedicated to: ari11990, liv3609, mandy1744, Sarah Beth, -Crouching-Tigerrrr- and most importantly to my the people who added my story to their favorites or alerts stories.**

* * *

**_QUILS POV_**

Here I am laying down on my bed in the middle of the night thinking of all the things that have happened this past two months. Time really does keep going by so fast with Claire around.

First the fight with the vampire, and we never heard of him again, we even went back to Seattle to see if we could catch his sent again but all we got was nothing.

Second, I had to go back to Seattle for my jeep and Claire's birthday present; but Sam wouldn't let me go alone so I had to take Leah with me. I mean Leah is a great person but you wouldn't want to spend about an hour running in awkward silence in wolf form with her. Mostly when you get to listen to her thoughts, trust me no one would like to listen to her thinking.

The pack still teases me about being overprotective with Claire but not as much as before. I guess they finally understood that she needs to be protected. Also, Claire learned how to talk more.

She can probably say everything but some words she may not say them correctly, but you can still understand what she's saying. I was super happy on the day she finally learned how to say my name correctly. I practically cried, I felt so proud of her. Its funny how such small things like this can get me so excited and happy.

Third, last but not least Claire turns three tomorrow. In less than fourteen hours I get to give her the bracelet of the howling wolf I bought for her.

Not to mention that the day after her birthday party, Sam and I have to tell Claire's mom about imprinting and werewolves. I really hope everything goes well and I'll be able to be around my Claire.

I gave thought about every single little detail of how the talk with Claire's mom was gonna go. Of how she would react, I knew she would creep out but I hoped she would understand. I stayed like that for a long time until sleep won over me.

* * *

I woke up with a smile on my face knowing that today my Claire was officially three years old. I got up and cleaned around the house, and made my self breakfast.

I was feeling a little crowded so I decided to take a run and think about some things. I ran all the way to the forest, and started to take my clothes off, luckily I was only wearing short cut offs and sandals.

As soon as I had everything off I phased and started running. I felt The breeze blowing against my fur and it felt good, this were one of the days that made being a werewolf more enjoyable.

I was hoping to have peace while I ran but I got the complete opposite. I heard two voices talking to each other loudly I noticed it was Embry and Jared.

They were having some conversation about what kind of food Emily was going to have for Claire's birthday party today.

_Now Embry don't bet against me because you know I'm gonna win, oh hey Quil_ Jared said with a positive voice I bet neither of them got the right idea of what kind of food Emily's having for Claire's birthday party.

_Yea right Jared and I'm the one who's gonna win this bet, whats up Quil _Embry asked

_Nothing really I was just gonna take a run and think about some things _I answered stopping to sit down on the ground._ Tomorrow I'm gonna have to tell Claire's mom about imprinting I don't know how she's gonna react _here I am again giving thought to it like yesterday night.

_Don't worry Quil I'm sure everything is gonna go fine OK try to think positive _Jared said soothingly. He was probably one of the few people in the pack that understood what I was going through.

_I really do hope everything goes OK but what if she doesn't let me be around Claire. I don't think I can live with out being close to her _I answered

_Jared is right Quil, I'm sure Claire's mom is gonna understand about you being around her OK _Embry said

_Your right I'm sure everything is gonna go fine I'm probably just overreacting _

_Yeah, were just gonna phase back so we can give you some privacy and some time to think _said Jared

_I really appreciate it thanks guys I'll see you at Claire's birthday party _

As soon as the guys phased back I started running again, I kept thinking about the future. Things I would do while Claire grew up, and while she went to school. Of course I would keep working at the garage with Jake and Embry and save money.

I hadn't notice that I had went too far away from home and I needed to go back and get ready for Claire's birthday party. I ran as fast as I could still feel the wind on my fur playing with it.

Once I was back in La Push, I phased back and ran home. When I got there I unlocked the door, I went inside I sat down on my sofa. I looked around the house and noticed my mom or my grandpa weren't here, they're probably over at Sam's. Since that's were they are having Claire's party.

While I sat on the sofa I could hear the animals right outside the house, the trees rumbling as the branches hit against each other. That only brought me thinking about happy and sad things that have happened in the past few months like the day I imprinted on Claire, that day changed my whole life, in a good way. It made it happier, and not so lonely as I usually was because now I have time to spend it with someone.

This also got me thinking of Jake, how Bella made him sad when she decided to get married with Edward Cullen. When Edward sent the invitation for their wedding Jake decided to run away, he didn't even know where he was going until he realized he was some where in Canada.

When Bella told Jake that she loved him, he hoped that she would change her mind and stay with him. but when she told him that the one she couldn't be without was Edward, everything fell apart again.

The day of their wedding Jake decided to return and that was the worst idea because Bella opened her big mouth and told him that she was gonna have a 'real honey moon' with her Edward.

That got Jake to start yelling at her and he almost hurt her, Sam and I had to push him into the forest to phase with our noses because we were in wolf form. While Seth pushed him in human form. Right now Bella and Edward are on their hone moon.

Now all he does is mop around the his house and he causes all of us pain when ever he phases for patrols, it even causes pain to his dad because he has to look at him every single day. Embry and I always feel bad for him, we try to cheer him up by inviting him to parties or something like that and he just says he has things to do.

I Looked over at the clock and saw it was eleven o' nine, I needed to get ready for Claire's birthday party. I got up and went up the stairs into my room, then looked for something to wear.

When I found the clothes I was going to wear, I got into the shower. The warm water felt good against my skin. I stayed like this for a long time until the water started turning cold.

I got out of the shower and I got dressed, I wore a t-shirt that has an eagle on it, with some black and gray shorts and black tennis shoes.

When I was finished getting ready I graved Claire's birthday present and I drove to Sam and Emily's house, where they are having Claire's birthday party. I still can't believe it's been five months since I imprinted on Claire, time really does go by fast.

When I arrived at the house there weren't many people around only, Sam, Emily, Jared, Kim, Embry, Seth, Paul, and Rachel are here, I noticed that they were all doing something to help Emily. Jared, Embry, Seth, and Paul were helping on putting the food outside on some of the tables, while Kim and Rachel were going on their way upstairs. Emily waved over at me. As I looked around I noticed that Emily's house was transformed into a little girls party. It had the princess theme every where you looked.

Some of the tables had pink table cloths while others had white table cloths. The happy birthday sign was purple and pink, and it had a crown on top of Claire's name and hearts on the sides. Claire wasn't kidding when she said it was gonna be princess theme whit pink and purple.

The table were Claire was gonna be sitting at with her cake and presents had all of the Disney princesses, decorated with pink and purple flowers all around them.

Emily had also made a lot of food today, it was enough to feed and army. We knew that mostly the members of the pack that were here, were going to finish it all so Emily made enough.

I made my way over to Emily, who was hanging more balloons around her backyard. "hey Emily do you need help with anything else" I asked her

"Yes" she replied "can you blow up more balloons and tie them into the white strings and hang them on the chairs" she asked sounding exhausted.

"sure" I answered, I started blowing on some balloons that had some of the princesses on them. Some were just plain pink or pain purple. I was sure Claire was going to love her birthday party once she saw it. Where is she anyway.

"Emily, wheres Claire" I asked her while blowing up a balloon.

"She's upstairs with Rachel and Kim, they are helping her get ready" she said thats why Rachel and Kim were going upstairs.

"Oh OK"

Once I was done blowing up the balloons I helped around more, then people started to arrive. Some of them I didn't know but they were probably some of Claire's mom's friends because they all had a little girl in their arms. With I noticed that Claire's mom or Claire's sister weren't here. I decided to ask Emily about it later.

Soon Claire came down the stairs to her birthday party everyone yelled happy birthday Claire. She was wearing a pink and purple flower dress with some white flats. She looked so cute, she had her hair down and she had a pink hair band with a purple bow on it.

Her little perfect face turned into a shocked face when she saw what Emily had done for her birthday party. She came down running straight to Emily's arms, she thanked her for everything and she said it was the perfect birthday party. She got off of Emily's arms and ran with straight to her little friends.

Emily passed out this plastic crowns for every little girls to war soon they all had matching crowns and they were jumping up and down.

After a while Claire came running inside the kitchen straight at me with an extra crown on her hands, oh no this is not a good sign. When she reached me I carried her in my arms.

"Hey Claire are you enjoying your birthday party" I asked her

"yes Quil I am" she answered, I still couldn't believe she could talk some word perfectly, mostly my name."I love diz parwty Emily did it just how I wanted it and my favowite pawt is the cake and pwesents" She still couldn't say the r's but she would learn it eventually.

"I thought you would say that" I told her.

"Quil could you put this cwown on" she asked with and innocent face on. I couldn't believe this.

"Why do you want me to wear it Claire, its only for little girls, and I don't like crowns" I told her gently. Apparently that was the wrong thing to say because tears started to fill her eyes. I didn't like when she cried it made me want to cry too.

"You...don't...like...my...cwown" she said between sobs and she had a pained expression. I had to fix this, and fast.

"No no Claire if you want I'll wear your crown but please stop crying sweety" once I said this her face turned into a happy face with the big smile I loved. She reached up and placed the crown on my head.

"Thanks Quil you da best" she said "And don't take it off fow noting cuz if I see you wit no cwown I will not twust you again" she warned she looked so adorable with that warning expression.

"I swear I'll wear the crown for the rest of the day, now why don't you go and play with your little friends over there I bet they got you presents" I told her and with that I put her back on the ground and she ran back outside to her little friends.

I decided to get the chance and speak to Emily about why Claire's mom wasn't here or her sister Chloe. I walked over to were Emily was serving some food for herself.

"Hey Emily I have to ask you a question" I asked once I reached her. Once she saw me she started laughing, and pointed to my head

"Thats...funny...she does...have you...wrapped around...her little fingers" she said between laughs, I just rolled my eyes at her.

"Yea, yea, yea could you please just let me ask you and could you please stop laughing" I hissed.

"Sure what did you want to ask me" she asked still laughing a little

"Why isn't Claire's mom or Chloe here" I asked her I still couldn't believe they didn't come to their party they are her family. When I finished talking she soon stopped laughing and her face turned into a serious one.

"Lilli couldn't come because she had work to do and Chloe is with her dad. Lilli said she was sorry. She couldn't make it because she had a meeting to attend over in Seattle and she said that she's coming back tomorrow night" she answered with a smile that didn't reach her eyes. That still wasn't a good reason enough to not come to her daughters party, not even her dad came. I only nodded and we left it at that, she started walking back inside the house.

I got a full plate of food, I looked around for a table but I noticed that all the tables were full and I heard a few chuckles from the guests when they saw the crown on my head. I walked back inside the house, the guys, Rachel and Kim were sitting inside on the dining table, I decided to join them.

When they saw me they all started laughing even Sam. Seth had to hold his stomach with one hand and hold the wall with the other. Embry almost spitted out his food, while Paul actually spitted out the water he had in his mouth.

"Nice...crown...princess...Quil" Seth said and it only made the guys laugh harder and it made me more mad " or...should...I say...your Hines" he finished, I had enough if it wasn't Claire who asked me to put this crown on then I would have never agreed.

Once they were done laughing at me and were done eating we started to talk, Rachel and Kim went outside to help Emily set up the games that Claire and her friends were going to play. While the guys just talked, I got the chance to ask Jared and Embry who won the bet for the food and they said that they both lost.

Soon it was time to cut the birthday cake and to my surprise the cake wasn't about princesses or little girl things, instead it had a gray howling wolf on it. The cake was pretty big and the colors were dark. Claire had a big smile on her face when she saw it, even though she was the one who chose it she still loved it. That was a good sign.

When we were finished singing the happy birthday song Claire blew out her Candles and closed her eyes to make a wish. She looked so cute when she was thinking hard, she was probably thinking of a good wish.

When Claire opened her eyes she had a smile on her face, then it was time for Claire to bite the cake, Seth pushed her head into the head too hard and she had cake all over her face. I was worried that some of the cake had gone in her nose and I ended up growling silently, I knew human ears couldn't hear me but the pack could. Seth turned to look at me with an apologetic face, I just glared at him.

Emily cut the cake and passed it to the people, then to us. Once Claire got her piece of cake she came running to me. I carried her and I went to sit on one of the dining table chairs, I sat her on my lap.

"look Quil I got da face of da wolf isn't it beutiful" she asked me with a grin. This got me wondering why did she choose a wolf.

"Yes it is Claire, why did you pick a wolf for your birthday cake" I answered with my eye brows raised

"I picked it bcuz it gos well wid this town end it weminds me of you Quil" she said I couldn't believe she said it reminded her of me. This was a good sign because she was gonna love her birthday present.

"Wow Claire I didn't know it reminded you of me, And I'm glad because my favorite animal is a wolf" I told her

"weally" she said with her eyes wide. I just loved this little girl.

"yes"

After Claire and I talked more about random things, I had turned around to look over at Embry who had his whole face covered in cake, I figured other Seth or Paul had done that. Claire thought it was funny so when I turned around to look at her, she had her cake on her little hands and as soon as I turned she smashed the cake into my face with icing. The guys were laughing hard and Kim took a picture of me with a camera she had.

When I got Cleaned up it was time for Claire to open her presents most of the guests had left and there were only three little girls that lived a block away from here and -their parents had gone home and were coming to pick them up later- the closest family members. Like my mom, my grandpa, Billy, Embry's mom, Sue Clearwater, me and the guys -they also laughed at the crown on my head-. Emily and Sam were obviously here since they lived here.

For her presents Claire got a bunch of clothes which she called "cute outfits", she got some earrings with a matching necklace and bracelet, and lastly she got play make up. Emily suggested that they all should try out Claire's new play make up on me. Which made the guys chuckle imagine what they were going to do once they saw me with make up on my face.

I couldn't say no because I didn't want to repeat the incident of the crown when I told Claire that I didn't want to wear it. I didn't like to see Claire cry and Emily knew that, Damn her.

After the little monsters were done putting make up one me, every one I mean every one that was in this house started laughing at me. Even Emily and Sam were laughing, Rachel had to hold her self on the table or else she would've fell down to the floor.

Kim on the other hand was laughing but not as hard and had that camera on her hands. She took several pictures of me, some had Claire with me and the others had the guys all laughing and pointing at my face. I bet Jake would've loved to see this. Even Claire laughed that she had tears in her eyes from laughing so hard.

I soon began to feel irritated at them laughing at me so I went to the bathroom to look at my face. I looked ridiculous. My lips were really red and they didn't even put it on right. My left eye had pink eye shadow and it was cricked, while my right eye had blue eye shadow. And my cheeks had red blush on them I practically looked like a clown. I almost laughed at my self too.

I decided to take the make up off of my face, I could still hear laughs coming from the living room. When are they gonna stop.

When I got out they were done laughing, finally. I could finally give Claire the birthday present I got for her. I was so sure she was gonna love it.

I noticed that every one was gone and all the little girls were gone too, and so were my mom, my grandpa. I could hear Emily and Sam some where upstairs. I walked over to were Claire was sitting on the sofa.

"Claire its time for me to give you your birthday present" I told her. She nodded, I pulled out the little box and tuck out the bracelet. I watched as her eyes turned wide once she saw it. The bracelet was a stretched bracelet so it could fit any one, and this was good because then she would be able to wear it longer. It had a howling wolf on it and it looked kind of like her birthday cake. On the bottom part of the wolf it had the word imprint on it with tiny letters.

Claire stretched her hand out and I put the bracelet in place. She kept looking at it and admiring it.

"thanks Quil I love it its da best pwesent I've gotten today thank ya" she said as she reached over to hug me. "I love you Quil your the best" she said, it was the first time she told me she loved me.

"I love you too Claire" I told her. Soon I layed back on the couch with Claire in my arms. I didn't know if I fell asleep but I felt Emily put a cover over us.

Claire felt so warm against my skin this was totally one of the best sleeps I would have, yet.

Soon I fell asleep with Claire breathing lightly on my arms.

* * *

**Thanks for reading and please please REVIEW. when you do review it makes me want to type faster and it make my day.**

**REVIEW=PREVIEW**


	7. Piece of cake

**_I'm so sorry for this late update but a lot of things have happened and they have gotten in my way. I just finished this chapter today. hope you like it._**

* * *

**_QUILS POV_**

Its funny how some people say life is a piece of cake; well I think its the total opposite. Like today, is the day that Sam, Emily, and I have to tell to Claire's mom about werewolves and imprinting. I'm so not ready to tell her, but if I don't tell her soon something bad might happen.

I don't think I can live without Claire, if I drive all of my friends and the pack members crazy because I just talk or think about Claire then its true. If she's OK, if something bad happened to her.

That's all I think while I'm patrolling, and when we fight vampires all I think is about living so that I would be able to see Claire again.

I can't even imagine living without Claire, it's just impossible to me. When ever I try to think I only see black, I've only tried to think about it once and I don't plan on thinking about it again anytime soon.

Yesterday at Claire's party, neither her mom and dad or Chloe showed at her party which is kind of weird.

As I sat down on the sand, watching Claire build a sand castle; I starting to get the feeling that something is not right, her mom wasn't even here this morning to pick her up. She didn't even call her to wish her happy birthday.

When Claire woke up in the middle of the night crying asking me why her parents or her sister didn't show up at her birthday party, I told her that they had things to do.

That was all I could answer her and I still have the incident from this morning in my mind.

….................................................................................................................................................

_I was woke up as soon as I heard Claire crying and sobbing in my arms, I was still laying down on the sofa and I could feel Claire sitting down on my stomach. As soon as I saw her I felt like someone had slapped me across the face, hard enough to hurt me._

_I started panicking and I didn't know why she was crying. Had I hurt her while I was sleeping? I wouldn't be able to live with my self if I had hurt her._

"_Claire, sweetie whats wrong" I soothed, when I asked her that she started sobbing harder._

"_Quil...why didn't...my...pawents..o...Chloe...come to...my...biwthday pawty" she said between sobs"I just...had...a...dweam about them...and...I...noticed they didn't...come to my...pawty" she finished still crying. I knew she would notice sooner or later._

"_Claire honey, your mom had to work and I don't know why your dad and Chloe weren't here today" I told her honestly, it hurt me to see her pained expression. I __sat straight and carried her to my lap._

"_why wouldn't...they come...to thew own...daughtes pawty...that's mean...don't they __love me" she said still crying even harder. _

"_of course they love you Claire never say that again, they probably just had really __important things to do" I answered, how could she think that her parents or sister don't love her._

"_like...wut. I don't think theiws moew...impowtant things...to do then...theiw daughtes pawty" I felt really bad once she said that._

"_I know sweetie but I'm sure the will come back in the morning" When I said that, I heard Sam and Emily's footsteps coming down the stairs and into view._

"_whats going on" Sam asks while Emily runs to were we are at and carries Claire in her arms._

"_shes sad because she just now noticed that her parents and her sister didn't come to her party. She thinks they don't love her" I told them _

"_Oh no Claire don't say that, your parents and your sister will always love you" Emily said soothingly._

"_Yea Claire they were just so busy, that they couldn't make it" Sam added, but Claire was still crying._

"_Your mom will be here tomorrow Claire, why don't we go back to sleep and I'll take you to the beach in the morning" I was trying to get her happy again "We can collect sea shells and stuff" I added._

_She only nodded and we left it at that. Sam and Emily went Back upstairs to bed, Claire and I went back to sleep on the couch._

…_............................................................................................................_

When she woke up again this morning, she totally forgot about her parents or her sister not coming to her birthday party. So I decided to bring her here to the beach just like I promised.

we've been here for almost and hour and her face is shining with happiness. Moments like this make me feel happy that I can make her happy and help her with something.

I'm sitting here in the sand watching over Claire, right now she's sitting down still building her sand castle.

Once Claire was done with her sand castle, she got up and sat next to me. I looked down at her and noticed she was looking at me, I smiled and she smiled back.

"What do you want to do next Claire Bear" I asked her

"wun awound" she asked in a sweet voice

"sure but don't go to far" i warned her, I wouldn't want her to drown or something. She nodded and got up, she made her way over to the edge of the water.

How was this all going to work out? Or how was she going to react about all of this? I wish I knew the answers to all the questions that are roaming around in my head right now. I wasn't even paying close attention to Claire that I didn't even notice her get to close to the water she had a bucket on one had and her jeans were drenched.

I started panicking and the closest thing that came into mind was to yell at her.

"Keep out of the water, Claire" but when I said that all she did was get closer to it. "C'mon" she put one foot in the water and then the next. She got the bucket and filled it up with water and sand and sticked her fit in it. "No, don't" she finally listened to me and got her feet out of the bucket with water.

"Nice, kid" there she goes in the water again, but this time she sits down. "Seriously, do you want Emily to yell at me?" she started splashing water at herself, this kid could be a real brat sometimes. "I'm not bringing you back to the beach again it you don't-" she started laughing at me.

"Oh yeah?" she just kept laughing and laughing. "You think that's funny, do you" I got up and ran to her, once I got to her she got up out of the water and I crouched down to her size. She caught me off guard when she threw the bucket with water on my t-shirt.

I grabbed her by her ankle and she was upside down. "Hah! Who's laughing now, huh?" she kept on giggling, now I had a huge wet mark down the front of my t-shirt.

"Five bucks on the baby girl," a familiar voice said, I hadn't even notice Jake was close to us. Claire really did keep my mind off of things.

"hey, Jake." that was all I said but Claire on the other hand threw the bucket she had in her hands -the one she threw that water on my chest with- at my knees.

"Down, down!" she said. I set her carefully on her feet and she ran to Jake. She wrapped her arms around his leg.

"unca Jay!" she said, I smiled

"How's it going, Claire?" Jake asked her.

She giggled. "Quil aaaawl wet now." she kept on giggling.

"I can see that. Where's your moma?" I stiffened.

"Gone, gone, gone." Claire said or sang. "Cwaire Pway wid Quil aaawl day. Cwaire nebber gowing home." I smiled. Claire let go of Jake and came running to me. I scooped her up and slung her onto my shoulders.

"Sounds like somebody's hit the terrible twos." he said.

"Threes actually." I corrected. "You missed the party. Princess theme. She made me wear a crown, and then Emily suggested they all try out her new play makeup on me." I still have those images in my head.

"Wow, I'm really sorry I wasn't around to see that." he teased

"Don't worry, Emily has pictures. Actually, I look pretty hot." I joked.

"You're such a patsy." he said. I just shrugged.

"Claire had a great time. That was the point." I said, he just rolled his eyes. For Jake it was had to be around imprinted people. That's how I was when I hadn't imprinted on Claire.

Claire squealed on my shoulders and pointed at the ground. "pity wock, Quil! For me, for me!" she said.

"Which one, kiddo?" I looked on the ground and found a red one. "The red one?" I asked her.

"No wed!" she frowned. I dropped to my knees, with Claire still on my shoulders, Claire screamed and pulled my hair like a horse's reigns. The good thing was that it didn't hurt.

"This blue one?" I asked

"No, no, no...," Claire sang thrilled with her new game. I was having just as much fun as she was, the only thing that mattered was that she's happy.

"Quil, you ever think about dating?" Jake asked me, that question caught me off guard.

"huh?" was all I said while showing Claire a yellow one.

"No, no yewwo!" Claire crowed.

"You know. A real girl. I mean, just for now, right? On your nights off babysitting duty." he asked me, I just stared at him with my mouth hanging open.

"Pity wock! Pity wock!" Claire screamed when I didn't offer her another choice. She smacked me on the head with my little fist.

"Sorry, Claire-bear. How about this pretty purple one?" I asked

"No." she giggled. "No poopoh."

"Give me a clue. I'm begging Kid." I pleaded. Claire thought it over.

"Gween," she finally said. I stared at the rocks, studying them. I picked up four rocks in different shades of green, and I offered them to Claire.

"Did I get it?" I asked

"Yay!" was her response.

"Which one?"

"Aaawl ob them!!" she said. She cupped her hands and I poured the small rocks into them. She laughed and immediately clunked me on the head with them. I winced theatrically and then I got to my feet and started walking back up the parking lot with Claire still on my shoulders. Claire was Probably going to get a cold in her wet clothes.

"Sorry if I was being pushy before, man, about the girl thing," Jake apologized

"Naw, that's cool," I said. "It kind of took me by surprise is all. I hadn't thought about it" I admitted.

"I bet she'd understand. You know, when she's grown up. She wouldn't get mad that you had a life while she was in diapers." he said.

"No, I know. I'm sure she'd understand that." I didn't say anything else. I wouldn't do it anyway.

"But you won't do that, will you?" he guessed. He's right I wouldn't.

"I can't see it," I said in a low voice. "I can't imagine. I just don't...see anyone that way. I don't notice girls anymore, you know. I don't see their faces." I explained

"Put that together with the tiara and makeup, and maybe Claire will have a different kind of competition to worry about." he teased. I laughed and made kissing noises at him.

"You available this Friday, Jacob?" I teased back, But kept laughing and he laughed with me.

"You wish," he said and then he made a face. "Yeah, guess I am, though." he admitted. I hesitated a second and then I said.

"You ever think about dating?" He sighed. "You know, Jake, maybe you should think about getting a life." I didn't say it like a joke. My voice was sympathetic, that probably made it worse.

"I don't see them, either, Quil. I don't see their faces." he said. I sighed too. Far away too low for anyone but us two to hear it over the waves, a howl rose out of the forest. I noticed it was Sam.

"Dang, that's Sam," I said. My hands flew up to touch Claire just to make sure she was still there. "I don't know were her mom's at!" I said I really didn't so I was just going to have to take her back to Emily's house or something.

"I'll see what it is. If we need you, I'll let you know." he raced through the the words. They came out all slurred together. "Hey, why don't you take her up tho the Clearwaters'? Sue and Billy can keep an eye on her if they need to. They might know what's going on, anyway." he said. He was probably right.

"Okay-get outta here, Jake!" I said almost yelling. He took off running. I grabbed Claire and set her on the ground.

"Come on Claire, lets take you to Sue Clearwater OK" I grabbed her hand and started to walk to the Clearwaters'. Once we got there Billy already knew why I was leaving her there. He told me about Charlie calling and telling him about Bella. I said my goodbye's to everyone and went back out side. I headed for the forest, once I got there I took off my clothes and tied them to my ankle. I phased and I soon heard voices in my mind. Jake sounded pretty angry.

_Dang, what'd I miss? _I was running for the gathering place full-out. _Heard about Charlie's call..._

_We're getting ready to go, _Jake told me._ Why don't you swing by Kim's and drag Jared out with your teeth? We're going to need everyone. _I was about to turn around when Sam spoke or thought.

_Come straight here, Quil, _Sam ordered. _We've decided nothing yet._

Jacob growled

_Jacob, I have to think about what's best for this pack. I have to choose the course that protects you all best. Times have changed since our ancestors made that treaty. I...well, I don't honestly believe that the Cullens are a danger to us. And we know that they will not be here much longer. Surely once they've told their story, they will disappear. Our lives can return to normal._ Sam said.

_Normal?_

_If we challenge them, Jacob, they will defend themselves well._

_Are you afraid?_

_Are you ready to lose a brother? _Sam paused. _Or a sister? _He tacked on as an afterthought.

_I'm not afraid to die. _Jacob thought

_I know that, Jacob. It's one reason I question your judgment on this. _By this time I had already arrived at the circle.

Jacob stared into his black eyes. _Do you intend to honor our fathers' treaty or not?_

_I honor my pack. I do what's best for them._

_Coward. _His muzzle tensed, pulling back over his teeth.

_Enough Jacob. Your overruled. _Sam's mental voice changed, took on that strange double timbre that we could not disobey. The voice of an Alpha. He met the gaze of every wolf in the circle.

_The pack is not attacking the Cullens without provocation. The spirit of the treaty remains. They are not a danger to our people, nor are they a danger to the people of Forks. Bella Swan made an informed choice, and we are not going to punish our former allies for her choice._

_Hear, hear, _Seth thought enthusiastically

_I thought I told you to shut it, Seth._

_Oops. Sorry, Sam._

_Jacob, where do think you're going? _Sam asked while Jacob left the circle, moving toward the west so that he could turn his back on Sam.

_I'm going to tell my father goodbye. Apparently there was no purpose in me sticking around this long._

_Aw, Jake-don't do that again!_

_Shut up, Seth, _Several voices thought together.

_We don't want you to leave, _Sam told him, his thoughts were softer than before.

_So force me to stay, Sam. Take away my will. Make me a slave._

_You know I won't do that_

_Then there's nothing more to say._

With that Jake left the circle, trying hard not to think about what was next, he concentrated on his memories of his long wolf months, of letting the humanity bleed out of him until he was more of an animal than a man. Living in the moment.

Eating when hungry, sleeping when tired, drinking when thirsty, and running-running just to run. Not like a human. Once he was in distance of his house he phased back into human form. Leaving all of us quiet. No sound or thoughts.

After all of what happened Sam told us a few things of what to expect, he also told me if I was ready to tell Claire's mom about all of this. I got a few good lucks and some teasing mostly from Seth and Embry. All of the guys were making their way to Emily's to eat.

The wind felt good right now. I'm making my way back over to the Clearwaters' to pick Claire up. After that we're gonna go eat at Emily'sand then over to Claire's house. I hope everything goes well.

I arrived at the Clearwaters' and Claire came running to me. Now making out way to Emily's Claire tells me about what Billy told her. About mans turning into wolves. Of course she wouldn't understand everything now but she will eventually.

When we arrived at Emily's we ate and had a good time, luckily Emily still hadn't served the food so we were the first ones to eat, even if we were the last ones to arrive. When we were done, everyone left and we were the last ones at the house.

"You ready to do this, Quil" Emily asked, I just nodded but she knew I really wasn't.

"I promise everything will be OK" she said. Sam made his way over to us with Claire in his arms. Claire reached forward so I could take her in my arms.

"Come on lets go" I said while holding Claire close to me. They nodded and we made our way over to my worst nightmare.

* * *

**_Hope you liked it and there is more to come. Don't worry I'll update more sooner. REVIEW lots and lots of REVIEWS. _**

**_REMEMBER REVIEW (even though i don't deserve it) PLEASE REVIEW. _**

**_REVIEW=PREVIEW_**


End file.
